


Shot

by lhknox



Series: in my veins - a hospital au [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute, cop maggie, dr. alex, like just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: Detective Sawyer ends up in the E.R. where she meets Doctor Danvers. Sparks fly.Oh, also Maggie was shot in the ass.It's not a one-shot. It's a bun-shot.





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting waiting to be posted for ages. 
> 
> you'll have to thank Kaci (gay4days on tumblr) for this one. it's based on, uh, almost truth.
> 
> enjoy the fluffy trash!

Alex is having a really fucking busy day.

 

She’s covering an ER shift for Vasquez and for some reason every idiot in National City has chosen to get injured during it. She’s been dealing with ankles sprained via Skip Its and darts in arms. Eyes crazy-glued shut and things pulled from places they  _ definitely  _ didn’t belong.

 

She’s been running around like mad for hours with barely a break. And then, there’s reprieve for a moment. The main rush is over and the beds are mostly empty, at the very least, they’re quiet. Alex sighs as she takes a seat at the nurse’s station, finally off her feet for the first time all night. She’s scrolling through her Facebook feed when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she sees Lucy, a fellow resident and one of Alex’s closest friends.

 

“A busy night I see,” Lucy smirks.

 

“This is the first time I’ve sat down all shift, Lane,” Alex retorts, “don’t you have an attending you should be fucking?”

 

“Tell the whole hospital why don’t you.”

 

Alex holds her hands up in surrender. “You’re the one who was stupid enough to fall in love with Dr. Olsen.”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Lucy sighs, resting against the desk and staring wistfully into the distance. “James is just… amazing. And so great in bed.”

 

“Ew, I don’t wanna hear about your straight person sex.”

 

“You’re just jealous because you’re single and not getting any person sex.”

 

“We’re not talking about my love life, it’s off limits.”

 

“But I’m so bored, Alex,” Lucy groans. “This shift is so--”

 

“Don’t say it.”

 

“-- quiet.”

 

“Lane you’re gonna fucking jinx it!” Alex half-yells. Lucy laughs at her.

 

“Don’t be so superstitious, nothing’s gonna happen!” Alex narrows her eyes at Lucy before turning her back to her phone.

 

And then it hits.

 

The doors of the ER burst open, and two paramedics bustle in with a patient lying facedown on the gurney.

 

“I’m gonna KILL that rookie!” the patient screams.

 

“What have we got?” Alex asks, jumping up and leading the paramedics to one of the private trauma rooms. They lift her from their gurney to the bed in the room, and the patient grunts in pain as they jostle her.

 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer,” one of the paramedics rattles off, “thirty years old, Injured in the field. GSW to the right buttock.”

 

“Any other injuries?”

 

“Are you including the ones I’m gonna inflict on the little shit who did this to me?” Maggie asks.

 

“Unfortunately not,” Alex replies, amused. “How’s the pain, Detective?”

 

“Well, Doctor, it feels like I’ve been shot in the ass and that is not a pleasant feeling.”

 

Alex tells the nurse with her to hook Maggie up to an IV and begin with some pain meds, and in the meantime she reaches for a pair of surgical scissors as the paramedics leave.

 

“Alrighty, Maggie, we’re gonna have to cut off your pants to get a better look at the wound.”

 

“Schott!” Maggie yells unexpectedly.

 

“Uh, yeah, you were shot,” Alex says, before turning to the nurse and murmuring, “did they say anything about a head injury?”

 

“No, Schott! The rookie who shot me in the ass, his last name is Schott. I’m gonna kill him.”

 

Alex can’t help it, she bursts into laughter as everything clicks into place. She laughs so hard tears water her eyes.

 

“If you’re laughing at the irony I’m gonna kick your ass,” Maggie says, not at all actually threatening.

 

“No, it’s just. I can’t believe you got shot by Winn Schott. My little sister’s best friend and rookie cop, Winn Schott.”

 

“Well I hope you’re not too fond of him,” Maggie says, “because I am going to murder that little bastard.” 

 

Alex wipes the tears from her eyes, and cuts open Maggie’s pants, and then underpants.

 

“Well,” she says, “at least you weren’t wearing fancy underwear today.” And Maggie laughs, genuinely laughs, at Alex’s joke. Somewhere in the back of her mind, where she isn’t busy doctoring, Alex makes a note of how nice her laughter sounds.

 

“The good news,” Alex says, as she inspects the wound, “is that the bullet doesn’t look too deep, so removing it shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

 

“And the bad news?” Maggie asks.

 

“You have an extra hole in your butt,” Alex says seriously. The nurse manages a small laugh at that one, before clearing her throat and returning to work; Alex is proud of herself.

 

“You this jokey with all your patients, Doc?”

 

“Only the ones who need cheering up, and distraction from planning a murder,” Alex says as she pulls up a chair and starts cleaning off the wound. She turns to the nurse.

 

“Call ahead to X-Ray so we can get a good look at where the bullet is before we remove it,” Alex tells her, and the nurse nods before leaving.

 

“Alrighty, Maggie. The wound’s as clean as we can hope for, your meds should be keeping you rather comfortable, and we’ll get that thing out of you as soon as we get your x-rays done.”

 

“So I just have to lie here ‘til the x-ray is free?”

 

“Actually, we need you to fill in some forms.”

 

“And how am I supposed to do that when I’m lying face down?” Alex chuckles at the cop, and pulls a pen from her pocket, picking up the clipboard lying beside Maggie.

 

“I was gonna wait for you to ask nicely for help, but I don’t think that’ll happen any time soon,” Alex says. “Full name?”

 

“Thanks,” Maggie grumbles. “Margaret Ellen Sawyer.”

 

“Birth date?”

 

“March 31st, 1987.”

 

“An Aires. Makes sense.”

 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

 

“Fiery, fearless. I don’t know much about you, but I’m getting a pretty good sense.”

 

“You forgot seduction master,” Maggie says, and Alex is very glad Maggie can’t see her blush as she imagines Maggie leading her to an on-call room. “I wouldn’t peg a doctor to be the Zodiac type anyway.”

 

“I went through a phase,” Alex admits, still half distracted by the thought of Maggie seducing her. “My dad was an astrophysicist. I got super into astrology mostly just to piss him off.”

 

“Petty, I like that in a woman,” Maggie says, her voice slightly muffled from lying face down, and Alex chuckles. “Well if it makes you feel any better when I wanted to rebel against my dad, I shaved my head.”

 

“Wow,” Alex replies, “that must’ve been quite a look.”

 

“It was pretty great, until he kicked me outta the house and disowned me.”

 

“Shit, that sucks.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for the overshare, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Alex tells her, “I mean, I’ve already seen your ass so it’s totally fine.” Maggie laughs and Alex laughs with her, and she takes down the rest of her information, eager to learn as much as she can about the girl with a gorgeous laugh lying on her table.

 

A nurse comes to collect Maggie when Alex gets paged.

 

“You can’t come with me?” Maggie asks.

 

“Sorry, Detective. I’ve got an emergency; more asses need to be saved. I’ll be back to remove the bullet soon.”

 

Only Alex doesn’t manage to make it back. She’s caught up with a handful of car crash victims and an emergency craniotomy that Dr. Olsen lets her scrub in on. She sends Lucy in her place, making her swear not to embarrass her, making her promise to be nice to the detective. 

 

She hopes Maggie will still be there when she gets out of surgery, that she’ll still be in a room and Alex will be able to do what she spent an entire craniotomy building up the courage to do.

 

But Maggie isn’t there and Alex doesn’t understand how she feels as though she misses somebody she never really knew.

 

By the time the end of her shift rolls around, she’s convinced herself that it would’ve been inappropriate anyway, asking a patient out.

 

She convinces herself that it just wasn’t meant to be.

 

That is, until she leaves through the hospital’s main doors and sees the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen leaning on a cane just beyond the doors.

 

“Doctor Danvers,” the woman greets, and Alex warms at the sound of the familiar voice.

 

“Detective, is everything okay?”

 

“Not really, no. You see, I wanted to see you.”

 

“You did?”

 

“I didn’t get a chance to thank you before.”

 

“I barely did anything,” Alex says, blushing.

 

“I also wanted to see if the rest of you was just as beautiful as your voice,” Maggie continues with a soft smile, and Alex goes even more red. “Looks like I was right.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sawyer, two assholes and everything.”

 

Maggie laughs, shifting her weight on the cane, and Alex can tell she’s in pain.

 

“Do you need a lift somewhere? I can call someone for you if you’d like,” Alex says, whipping out her phone.

 

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast with me.”

 

“Oh!” Alex looks down at her phone; it’s five minutes past six. She had planned on going home and sleeping for most of the day, but -

 

“I know it could be seen as inappropriate, but you’re not my doctor anymore and you’re also really cool and I feel like there could be something super special here, and -”

 

“Maggie?” Alex says, cutting off her ranting.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’d love to get breakfast with you.”

 

(Alex thinks she might just die when she sees Maggie’s thousand-watt smile thrown her way.)

 

She might not believe in love at first sight, or whatever, but she believes in goodness and warmth and she sees both of those things in Maggie’s eyes. 

 

And she definitely thinks it’s worth the lack of sleep.

 

“You’re lucky I said yes,” Alex tells Maggie as she leads her to the car.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I’m not usually an ass kinda girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat over at murdershegoat on tumblr hashtag goattastic


End file.
